In the past, household game boards employing a conventional small ball and means for striking the ball have been known. Many of the game boards resemble a miniature baseball, basketball or hockey game. The prior games lacked versatility, could become monotonous, were large and cumbersome, held attraction for only a limited age group, did not require or develop motor skills, failed to develop eye-hand coordination, could not be played by the handicapped, required a specific number of players, could not be played alone, and were frequently difficult to maintain.
It would appear advantageous to provide a household game which requires skill in delivering and striking a moving ball, and one which can be enjoyed by any age group and by any number of players.
It is also noted that the prior art frequently failed to consider the needs of the handicapped in playing ball games. Seldom is a game which requires eye-hand coordination available for one or more persons in a wheelchair who still have the use of at least one upper extremity.